Crazy Coma Dreams
by Dreams about another world
Summary: It starts with one step wrong and suddenly the world is not what it seems anymore. Prussia falls into a coma and it's up the others to make sure he wakes up again, but why would you want to wake up when you have everything you ever wanted?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Seems like I finally got the guts to actually post this. It's going to be completely wacky but not crack like everything else I have posted so far.

**Please note** that this is not based on any historical facts or making any historical references at all. You'll see what I mean. It is completely made up and not meant to offend anyone in any way.

I'll see you all in a month when the next chapter comes up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Coma Dreams<strong>

_Chapter one_

One step wrong. One step wrong was all it took for disaster to strike. For his brother to no longer be there.

He had been at work as usual when he had gotten the phone call and he had rushed to the hospital. Well there he was met by a devastated Austria who over and over again apologized and told him that he hadn't meant for Gilbert to fall down the stairs. After that he was lost in a blur of hours sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair waiting. Time dragged on and with it the complicated surgery behind the doors he couldn't open.

When the doctor finally came out with news he didn't cry, he just settled with that he'd have to wait even more.

Ludwig sighed as he once again slumped in a hard chair, only this time next to his brother's bed. Vicious laughter was now replaced with the beeping of hospital machines, but Ludwig knew that his brother would wake up. He would. The doctor had pointed at one of the monitors and explained that it showed brain activity. Despite the hit Gilbert had taken to his head, crimson lines danced across that monitor. Ludwig sighed again as he took Gilbert's unresponsive hand, wondering just what on earth his brother was dreaming about…

* * *

><p>The sound of heels on stone floor echoed through the corridor as Frederick II walked towards the castle garden. He really should have been in a meeting with his generals right now but since a certain someone hadn't bothered to show up he had instead been forced to go on a hunt.<p>

Sunlight hit him in the face as he opened the heavy door and stepped outside. The garden was rather small, enclosed by thick castle walls, and in the middle of it was a small birdhouse. He had no doubts that he'd find the one he was looking for here.

Sure enough, seated in the sun, surrounded by small, fluffy birds was his nation.

"I knew I'd find you here" Gilbert grinned to acknowledge that he heard him but continued to play with the tiny birds that chased and nibbled after his fingers.

"You missed yet another meeting" Fritz continued, a little annoyed that his nation didn't pay him enough attention.

"Who cares about the stupid meetings Fritz? We already own the whole world." Gilbert finally drew his concentration from the fluffy creatures to scowl at his friend. He didn't really see the point of those meetings anymore, since Prussia ruled the world and people were happy with how awesome he was.

"Yes, I know that. But if we want to keep ruling the world, we'll have to make sure that the people are kept happy." Fritz scowled in return. Gilbert wasn't usually this laid back; it was a habit that he had picked up recently. World domination had really made him lazy.

"Relax Fritz" the nation chuckled as one of the birds landed in his hair, "Sit down and take it easy for a while." He patted a spot on the ground next to him, indicating that the other should indeed do just that.

Fritz stared at him as if he'd grown an extra head or something, but they way Gilbert grinned at him and how the sun felt so nice shining on his back - he finally resented and sat down with a sigh. Immediately a flock of fluffy birds gathered around him, demanding attention.

"You know they're going to give us hell for this" he muttered.

"I don't give a damn. I'm awesome" Gilbert answered and wild laughter followed. Fritz couldn't help but smile. Either way, it was a really nice morning.

* * *

><p>Sadly, they later found out that they had to have to the meeting anyways.<p>

As Gilbert stepped into the room everyone rose from their seat and greeted him with a chorus of: _"Greetings, oh awesome one"_

Gilbert grinned, he loved when that happened. Fritz just rolled his eyes.

"So what news from my awesome kingdom?" the albino asked as he sat down at the end of the table, next to Fritz. One of the older generals, from Greece, if Gilbert could remember correctly raised his hand.

"Yes, you, guy with the awesome beard?"

Fritz once again rolled his eyes at the description as the general rose from his seat to raise his issue. As usual there were no problems at all in the huge country. Aside from the occasional tribute to "his awesomeness" not much was reported.

That was why they soon left the room again.

"I don't see the point of those meetings. I could do other more useful things instead" Gilbert complained.

Fritz snorted, "Like playing with little birds?"

"Shut up. My birds are as awesome as me"

At this the younger male simply raised one eyebrow, "Oh, I think that the world would be very impressed if they knew that "his awesomeness" spent his days playing with little yello – oof!" his mocking of the country was cut off by flock of birds who landed on his head pecking on him.

"Gilbert! You bastard!"

Raucous laughter rang throughout the castle.

* * *

><p>Ludwig needed to sleep. He's spent the last several hours on an uncomfortable hospital chair doing one of the things he hated the most: waiting.<p>

Austria had left the hospital a while ago (had that much time actually passed?), but not before Ludwig had gotten the entire story out of him. Apparently, Gilbert being Gilbert had decided to make a "visit" to Austria's house and to most likely pull a prank on him. However, Roderich had caught him red-handed. As he tried to throw the Prussian out, they had stumbled and Gilbert had fallen down the stairs. A head injury and a neck fracture later, Gilbert was now in a coma and no one knew when he would wake up.

The doctor had suggested that talking to Gilbert might make him wake up earlier but Ludwig found himself unable to find any words. He simply settled for holding his brother hand again. It might have been cheesy, but there was no one there to see it.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Fritz… have you seen my brother?"<p>

Fritz turned his attention from the note sheet he'd been studying to look at the nation now standing in his doorway.

"I see you've come out of hiding. No, I haven't seen him. Perhaps he went outside?"

Gilbert pushed himself off the doorpost and stepped into the rather large room. He wasn't really worried about his brother – yet - but it had certainly been a while since he'd seen him now.

"I guess…"

The nation looked down at the large wooden table that his boss was seated at.

"What are you doing?" He peered down on the papers.

"I am trying to read these notes" As Gilbert had stepped into the room Fritz had returned his attention to afore mentioned music sheets. Not for long though as a hand reached out to try to snatch them. A quick slap to the hand stopped it.

"Don't touch"

Fritz didn't bother to look up so he missed Gilbert's very manly pout.

"You're so boring Fritz" the albino whined as he stepped past the table to the window behind it. He peered out over castle walls and the city on the other side. People were bustling about on the courtyard below them; maids running back and forth, soldiers slacking off on their training (he'd have to chew them about later), but no sign of his little brother there either, at least not what he could see from up there.

"The soldiers are slacking off again" he told Fritz.

"Of course they are" Fritz replied looking up, "It's not like we have any use for them anymore. They could just as well become musicians instead."

Gilbert turned away from the window, not noticing the man on the horse who rushed into the courtyard in that exact moment, to look at the table again. The sad part was that Fritz was mostly right, world domination sure was boring sometimes.

"If you could decide everyone would be musicians"

At this, Fritz gave a very uncharacteristic smirk,

"Ah, but you forget Preussen, that I _can_ decide if I want to"

Gilbert chuckled and stepped back to the table this time succeeding in snatching the sheet music,

"You can try. But you can't really do anything without me, since _I'm_ the awesome one"

Gilbert shimmied through the music, nothing new really, before waving a bit with the papers, indicating that if the human wanted it back he'd have to come get it. Fritz rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you're very awesome indeed Gilbert, now give me back my papers" he started to get out of the chair and Gilbert quickly escaped to the other side of the table.

"Don't be childish" Fritz sighed as they started walking in circles around the table, one on each side. Gilbert simply grinned as the speed increased. Suddenly, their game was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both of them paused.

"Enter" Gilbert called and the door opened, revealing one of the servants who bowed and informed them,

"Sirs, a courier has just arrived with an important message"

"Well, bring him in then" Fritz replied and threw a look at his nation who put the papers down. Not that either of them thought that the message could be anything serious, probably just a fire or something. Gilbert stepped back to the window.

The servant bowed again and stepped aside as a travel-worn man stepped into the room. He gave a deep bow as he addressed them,

"Your Awesomeness. My Lord."

Gilbert glanced at him from the window and Fritz nodded at him, telling him to speak up,

"What message do you bring?"

The man looked nervous at the fact that he was really speaking to the two highest standing men in the world. He swallowed and started speaking, "My Lord, there is an uprising in the Austrian province. At first there was only a little unrest about the cost of the new church, but lately it has turned into protests. They're talking about breaking free from Prussia's rule. The Province ruler requests your aid."

At this Gilbert whipped around, startling the poor man.

"They're what?"

"Forgive me, your awesomeness, but there's a man, and he has been talking about how Austria should be a free country again"

Gilbert growled, he knew who it was.

"That prissy bastard, he wants to test my awesomeness"

A frown had appeared on Fritz's face, a rebellion certainly wasn't good news. If Austria rebelled other countries might follow. "And how do the rest of the people stand to this?" he asked.

"Most of them think that it doesn't matter much, but some believe that he is right. They've started protests in Wien. We fear it might spread and get worse." the messenger replied.

"I see. We will have to discuss this matter, thank you for delivering such important news" the nervous courier looked relived that his duty was over and after a hasty bow he hurried out of the room. Fritz turned to Gilbert and noted the red eyes that gleamed with excitement. He knew what the nation was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"We ride to Vienna"

_Of course._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, everybody!  
><strong>So, due to finals this chapter is bit early but also a bit short. Sorry, but I didn't have so much time as I wanted. I'll make it up for it with chapter three, which should be coming out around 1/12 - 12.

Anyways, everybody who favorited and put this in alert, **Thank you so much! **It really means a lot to me. Since I'm not one for talking, here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Coma Dreams<strong>

_Chapter 2_

Around noon they day after the accident Gilbert still hadn't woken up. The doctors said that I wasn't unexpected but not particularly good either. The longer the albino was unconscious the worse the consequences would be.

If Gilbert was going to be in a coma for much longer though Ludwig was probably going to need a hospital bed of his own. He had fallen asleep sitting in that chair, half lying in Gilbert's bed and his back was positively murdering him. If that and the sound of those cursed machines beeping wasn't going to kill him, the one visitor that showed up probably would.

"Ve~ Germany, you look horrible" Italy sat down in the chair beside him and Germany almost, almost made a snarky remark about how his brother was in a coma, maybe Italy had missed that? But he didn't since he was the one who had called the Italian after all. Instead he sighed and almost immediately found himself on the receiving end of a hug (or was it a body tackle? Italy didn't seem to know the difference).

"Don't worry Germany" Italy said, "He will wake up soon. It is big brother Prussia after all"

Germany returned the hug, albeit a bit stiffly, and nodded.

"Well, the doctor… he said that it might help if someone talks to him. That he might wake up sooner if someone does"

Italy smiled at this and released his hug, "I see! Have you been talking to him then?"

"No.." Germany turned his face away.

"Ve~ why not?"

"I… don't know what to say"

"Germany" Italy said and the tone of his voice told Germany that he had that knowing smile again, the one that you only saw ever so often when Italy in rare instances acted like his real age of a millennia or two, "just say whatever you want to" he gave the blonde a kiss on his cheek and moved over to sit on the bed instead.

"Ve~ Big brother Prussia, Germany thinks that you have to wake up now"

Italy kept talking to Prussia about pasta and some guy he almost ran over on his way to the hospital. (Apparently the person had been Russian and very scary.)Germany didn't pay that much attention to it, he realized with dread that his boss would probably call soon and wonder where he was. How was he going to explain this? And the paperwork, he didn't want to even begin imagining that! How would he tell the rest of the world about Gilbert's accident?

"Ve~ Germany? What happened really?" Italy, had apparently run out of nonsense to say, and turned back to the other person actually awake in the room.

"My idiot brother fell down some stairs and landed on his head. Apparently, it wasn't thick enough." the blonde answered and rubbed his temple as a headache had started to creep up on him.

"Oh" Italy said, "Romano did that too once, but he only broke his foot. He kept yelling at me that it was my fault"

It wasn't particularly hard for Germany to imagine that. "I'm sure it wasn't" he told Italy who looked unusually thoughtful.

"It was actually. But I didn't mean it" Italy replied and started chewing on one of his nails. "Germany? You do realize that we are nations and can't really die right?"

"Yes… But Prussia doesn't exist anymore…"

"I don't think that it matters, big brother Prussia will not go away soon"

Germany sighed, "No, I guess it doesn't really matter…"

* * *

><p>Gilbert had stalked around the castle with a maniacal grin during the following two days, yelling at anyone who didn't work fast enough according to him. He was eager to leave, to once again have a challenge.<p>

The servants hurried to gather equipment and belongings that would be needed for such an extensive trip. One of them was given an all-embracing list on how to take care of the three dozen birds that inhabited the bird house. Poor man almost fainted at the sight of it, since it was in fact taller than him.

After being thoroughly chewed out by Gilbert the soldiers shaped up, at least a bit, and they packed their gear. They were ready for a long march.

The entire castle breathed with relief when they finally left.

(Except for Ludwig who was "too little" to come)

"So do tell me then, Prussia, do we even have a plan?" Fritz asked rather sarcastically while they rode next to each other through a small forest, a day's march from Konigsberg. The small group of soldiers that accompanied them dutifully walking in lines behind them.

"Of course we have a plan!" Gilbert replied, looking a bit insulted, "We go to Vienna, kick their asses and then go back home"

Frederick couldn't help to wonder why he'd even bothered asking. He resisted the urge to sigh.

"Yes, that surely will make the Austrian province more positive towards being ruled by Prussia"

Gilbert seemed to contemplate that for a moment.

"Fine. We'll just go there and remind them of how awesome we are"

"I guess we'll just have to see what they need when we meet the province leader"

Gilbert was about to comment about how his plans usually never failed but suddenly they were forced to a stop. There, in the middle of the road in front of them stood a little girl.

She wore a green dress with a white apron; brown hair peeked out from under the white headpiece she wore over her head.

"What the…"

At this the girl looked up and brown eyes stared into Gilbert's own red ones and the girl started to smile. A few seconds passed and then she ran off into the woods on the right.

"Wait!" he called after her, but she was long gone, swallowed by the forests thick under vegetation.

"She's probably from a nearby village" Fritz remarked as Gilbert stared after her. It really made sense too. Of course she was from a nearby village. But then why did he feel such a familiar longing deep within his chest?

* * *

><p>It wasn't until hours later that Italy had finally convinced Germany that he should go home and sleep. The task hadn't been easy but eventually Germany had resented on the condition that Italy would call him immediately if there was any change at all.<p>

For the Italian who was left at the hospital, time seemed to drag slowly forward.

He tried to entertain himself by watching the monitor which showed Gilbert's brain activity, but soon the dancing red lines made him dizzy. It sure looked like Gilbert was dreaming a lot and Italy tried to imagine what it could be about.

In the end, Italy feel asleep too.


End file.
